Mi vida
by Kimimarozero
Summary: Este fic muestra del por que orochimaru es como es, por que dio un giro en su vida...


"Mi vida"

By: Kimimarozero

N/A: Es un fic de lo mas raro, pues cuenta la vida de orochimaru. Pues es como lo veo yo después de todo pero por otra cosa creo que la mayoría de partes los defino con mi vida. Espero tener reviews, me encantaría obtenerlos y saber que opinan de todo esto. Gracias.

Uno se siente un punto aparte cuando esta con varias gente. Yo por lo menos se que es ser un punto pero se como enfrentarlo. Mi vida es una completa basura a un lado de los de mis compañeros de entrenamiento. Soy serio por el hecho de que no rió por boberías como la misma niñez. Creo que desde pequeño me he catalogado como un ser firme en mis dediciones además de maduro. Ahora me encuentro sentado en una de las largas lista de sillas que tengo en esta "mansión" se podría decir así. ¡Ja! Mansión…eso quisiera que sea por unos pocos segundos de mi estrecha vida. Me crié en una casa un poco a las afueras de Konoha, habitada por padre, madre y dos hermanos. Yo por supuesto era el mayor. Clara la decisión en saber que era el mayor, no sabia que me iba a causar varios problemas a la larga. Antes cuando apenas tenia unos tres años, cuatro creo recordar yo, siempre era el consentido de mi familia en general. Hasta que luego de meses supe que mi madre estaba embarazada de otro más. No fue una molestia, no en lo absoluto, jamás me molesto el hecho de que ella tuviera otro hijo, por que sabia que aun así no me dejarían de lado. Grave error. Al pasar los mismos meses mis padres comenzaron a dejar por una esquina solo. Al cumplir los 5 años fui a la escuela de ninjas, pero, no tenia amigos, pues me veía diferente a ellos. Aun recuerdo a verme sentado en una esquina de la habitación cuando todos los mocosos salían a jugar al jardín. Mire a mi lado izquierda y encontré una pequeña serpiente color lila, sonreí levemente. Lo tome entre mis brazos para luego terminar abrazarla. Creo que fue la primera y ultima ves a verme sentido querido en esos momentos. Al llegar a casa me encontré con una sorpresa mi padre no estaba en casa, pensé por unos segundos que habia ido a una mision ya que siempre le tocaba ir, pero no, el mismo habia decidido irse de la casa por los descontroles que le daban a mi madre cuando el no hacia o cumplia cosas que ella deseaba en ese momento. No me importo en lo absoluto, yo aun estaba sumergido en mi mismo en mis pensamientos. Al pasar los meses volvieron…al cumplir mis 10 años me convertí en un gennin, "genio el niño" como yo solo escucha de los demas padres de sus tristes hijos no graduados ese año. Solos nos graduamos tres, un niño de cabello blanco, piel morena con ojos negros como la misma noche y unas pequeñas rayas a los costados de ojos color rojo oscuros, su nombre Jiraiya. La otra una niña de tez blanca con ojos marrones claros y un cabello recogido en una coleta alta color amarillo como el sol, su nombre Tsunade. Entrenábamos con un sensei de lo mas amable, nos enseño de todo, yo aprendi mucho aunque lo demas lo sabia, pues desde pequeño me robaba los pergaminos de mi padre y asi aprendi mucho sobre el ninjutsu y el taijutsu. Una tarde, luego de salir de mi entrenamieto ya con la edad de 15 años volvi a mi casa para tomarme la sorpresa que mi padre nuevamente se habia ido de casa, esta ves no por los arranques desenfrenados de mi madre, si no por otra mujer. Mi madre estaba destrozada y como toda madre salio por diversión. Cada ves que tenia entrenamientos no podia salir de mi casa por quedarme en ella cuidando a mi hermana, por eso solo puedo decir que iba una ves al mes por que el resto de dias de los meses mi madre salia a beber o si no a buscar a la amante de mi padre y a este para hacerles la vida imposible. El examen Chuunin estaba cerca y tenia que entrenar, asi que deje con una vecina dentro del pueblo de konoha a la niña y Sali a entrenar para luego no tener problemas con mi sensei. Al llegar a mi entrenamiento solo pude ver a mi sensei parado a una esquina de la roca mirandome con desprecio. Esa mirada solo una vez la pude ver en la mirada de mi madre. Baje la mirada para no tener que verlo, pero aun asi mis piernas seguían hasta donde el estaba hasta detenerme frente a el con mis brazos cruzados desde atrás de mi espalda,

-"Gomen sensei"

-"Es la décima cuarta ves que me haces lo mismo orochimaru, y esto no te lo voy a permitir en lo absoluto.

-"Gomen, es que, no podia salir de mi casa tengo cosas que hacer en ella, gomen sensei, gomen le juro que no volverá a pasar de verdad"

-" No, esta ves ya no es solo un juramente, pues me lo has jurado varias veces y ninguno lo has cumplido. Orochimaru no vengas a dar el examen chuunin pues no dejare que lo hagas"

-"Demo…Sarutobi sensei, soy bueno, usted mas que nadie lo sabe! Se lo demuestro si es necesario, demo no me haga esto por favor"

Al fin y al cabo me dejo hacerlo. Regrese a casa con una alegría pero no podria demostrarlo por todas partes por eso me guardaba las sonrisa para mi solo. Al llegar a la casa de la señora donde habia dejado a mi hermana algo peor sucedió, en la misma casa se habia estado incendiando, corrí hasta ella, pero dos hombres me detuvieron…al cabo de un tiempo me entere que mi hermana habia muerto por asfixia por la inhalación de humo excesivo. Por primera ves en mi vida me senti mal conmigo mismo. Mi madre me miraba con odio en sus ojos lo note desde que se lo conte, desde ese momento me queria lejos de su propia vida. Paso el tiempo y pues ya siendo un chuunin deje en claro mis ideales aun asi mis sentimientos y afectos eran los mismos. Yo pocas veces sabia de la exitencia de mi padre pues tenia que aportar algo en casa aunque sea por mi. Mi madre llegaba de sus misiones y salia por las mismas hacia sus reuniones. Una noche camine por el pasillo de la casa pasando mi mano derecha por los bordes de la pared…se sentia tan timibio tan suave, que cerre los ojos mientras lo sentia. Hasta…escuchar la puerta de mi casa abrirse, era ella. Mi madre en la mano de otro hombre que no era mi padre. Me dio asco. Al mes se casaron y al mismo mes me entere que ya mi madre estaba embaraza nuevamente pero con ese hombre. Peor aun, después del nacimiento de ese niño pensaron que ya no daba importancia a nada, mi madre y yo teniamos constantes peleas por la nada, yo a veces no entendia lo que pedia por que si lo hacia era increíblemente absurdo. Una noche llegue de mi ultimo entrenamiento, camine hacia mi habitación y encontre al hombre ese sentado en mi silla mirandome a fijamente. Pase, no me dio importancia.

-"Veo que recien llegas de tu dichoso entranmiento mocoso"

-"Si ¿Y?"

-" Asi no se le contestas a tu padre mocoso infame"

Lo ultimo que senti fue un golpe en la parte baja de mi cabeza, tanto fue el dolor que no cerre mis ojos por un segundo y cai de rodillas tocandome la parte afectada. Saque mi mano de mi cabello para verlo todo de sangre, me habia roto la cabeza. Bueno asi los golpes se hacian un poco mas frecuentes, pero cada ves me dolian menos por el hecho de que tambien me defendia. Yo no podia vivir asi, asi que luego una noche Sali para esconderme debajo de ese arbol que prácticamente era mi fuente de entrenamiento. Hasta escuchar pasos del lado derecho, era mi sensei, que me miraba con extrañeza.

-"Orochimaru, ¿Qué haces aquí?...¿Por que no estas en tu casa? Recuerda mañana tenemos entrenamiento en la madrugada"

-"Lo se sarutobi sensei".-Dije en voz baja volteando mi cara hacia el lado izquierda de el.

-"Orochimaru…dime ¿Sucede algo para que estés en este lugar a esta hora?"- al decir esto sentí que tomo asiento a mi costado, eso me molesto un poco.

-"Que me moleste o deje de molestarme es solo mi problema sensei"

Este tomo mi cara para verme, solo vi su rostro de miedo al ver mis cara, pues el animal de ese hombre me habia dado un buen puñete en el ojo derecho y dando un mismo gancho en mi menton.

-"¿Qué te paso? "

-"Nada, sensei, no pasa nada si, solo es por el mismo entrenamiento"

-"Esto no es entrenamiento orochimaru"

-"Solo dejeme si, ahora no quiero hablar de ello, no quiero nada mas que pensar en mi por primera ves en mi vida".-Dije apoyandome con mi mano derecha en el suelo para poder ponerme de pie y salir de ese lugar. No queria volver a mi casa, no esa noche.

Y así paso, todo supieron que era ese hombre el culpable de todo. A la larga ya me dio todo lo mismo. Me converti luego de dos años en un jounnin, uno bueno para mi edad. Tsunade fue directamente a los estudios de medicina, ella queria hacer eso para ayudar y asi fue, en cambio jiraiya y yo nos quedamos para ser senseis de mas alumnos. Sarutobi sensei entro a la habitación principal con cuatro niños en ambos lados, pense por un segunto que dos iba hacer para mi y dos para jiraiya. Otro error de mi vida, el obtenia mas para al final terminar entrando a una mocosa de cabello parados. Tanto esfuerzo tanta lucha y me converti en un ser mas o menos codicioso, tanta fue mi avaricia que todos se enteraron de mis acciones y terminaron por sacándome de este lugar. Yo no entiendo aun por que sigo sentado en esta silla condenada y mirándome la cara en una espejo. Lo que se es que acabare con todo lo que esta en mi camino todo lo que me dio la espalda. Por que es hora de pensar solo en mi, mas no en los demás.


End file.
